creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Keep a Diary
Day 1 I'm trapped. I don't know where I am, I just woke up here. I don't think there is any way out. I haven't explored this place fully, because it seems to be never-ending. The walls are white and freezing to the touch, but not the air. There are icicles on the ceiling. I can touch them if I stand on my tiptoes. I tried ramming one into the ceiling for a good ten minutes before giving out. I have no food, no sense of time, and no escape plan. If there were any doors, they'd be perfectly camouflaged. I can't tell how far the room extends; I've walked for 2 hours "today," and there was no end in sight. I'm already thirsty, and the ice off the walls is only enough to wet my lips. I'm going to sleep now. I have no idea why this blank book is with me, but I think I'll keep it with me to stay sane. Day 2 I don't even know what day I woke up in. There was a box on the ground. There were a pair of gloves, a perfect winter coat, and earmuffs. I could already feel the air getting colder. Who the fuck is doing this to me? What is going on? I got a bottle of ice water. It's cold enough to freeze up my throat, and yet it feels wonderful. I'm hungry now. I'm still searching for an entrance. Nothing. Whatever, doesn't matter. Getting colder. Going to keep on walking. Day 3 They left more boxes for me, more supplies. Meat, water, toilet paper, pen. I found a thermostat on the wall, and it does nothing but tell the temperature. 42 degrees Fahrenheit. The meat won't be frozen for long. I ate a raw chicken this morning and downed it with some cold water. The boxes have labels, too. "KG. ENTERPRISES." As for the pen, mine was already starting to run out. How did they know? Day 4 Stayed up all night. The equivalent of night. I saw nobody come. I passed out after a rough couple of hours. There were no boxes, just a note on the thermostat. "Do not wait. Misbehave again and the thermostat will go down." 36 degrees. My ass was freezing, and I was going to have to wait for more boxes. I wrote a message. "Thank you so much. Bring more pants, and food. Thank you. I won't wait again." Will update later. Day 5 SO FUCKING COLD. 24 degrees, no new boxes. FUCKING STARVING, PARCHED, PLEADING. I'm yelling at them all day. Nothing. I ate the cardboard. No good. Fucking artificial lights, I think I'm starting to go insane. Get me out! Ass is numb, I'm soaked and freezing. My skin starting to turn black, frostbite oh GOD frostbite! after sleeping, note says not to ask, King will provide. Who's King? I need to sleep. Day 6 Woke up to many boxes. 12 is enough to make me feel sane again. New pants, new wool socks, water, COFFEE. Coffee is good. They know what I've been asking for in my head. And they provide. But they are some sick fucks. Thermostat still low, though. "King" provided a blanket. Who is this "King"? I won't try to find it out. I even got a cool looking guitar. It's horribly out of tune, though. I feel much better, so I'm going to try to escape again. King is watching. Who is king? Won't try to find out. Fucking artificial lights. Day 7 New boxes. Food and water, thermostat still low. New note. "ARE YOU READY? RESPOND IF YES." No idea what it means, but I am curious. Responded with "YES" on a note. The icicles are longer. One can touch the ground. Guitar is perfectly tuned, played Moonlight Sonata tonight with only frozen bread keeping me sitting upright. Fucking lights. Day 8 Woke to almost 50 boxes! Didn't get to open every one yet, but the ones I opened contained sweaters in bulk, as well as food, socks, shaving cream, and razors. They're making some sort of workshop in here. Huge pieces of lumber, hammers, and nails. Crude floor plans with a note reading "KING WILL MONITOR PROGRESS". Who's King? Not going to try and find out. Might as well build the house for them as I have all the materials. There's even insulation. Maybe it'll keep away those fucking lights. Day 9 King was not pleased. Cold, -1 degrees. Worked all day. No time to write, only sleep. Will work harder, King, I promise. Day 11 Sorry for the absence of an update yesterday. I've worked all day, built the house. Passed out. I woke up and it was completely furnished. The works. King has provided very generously. Who is he? Won't find out. I can switch the lights on and off now. No fucking lights. The insulation seems to be faulty though, still -1 Fahrenheit. I brought all of the boxes inside. They're disappearing. Played Moonlight Sonata again. I hope they're pleased with my music. Bed is comfy. I'll escape later I think. Day 12 I found another person named Jamie. I gave her a coat and let her sleep in the bed, but she knows nothing about King. I'm not gonna tell her either. She's upset and confused, so I let her rest on it and figure things out. I found her reading a note on the thermostat. "KING HAS PROVIDED. SHE MUST BUILD." I guess she's going to "move away." Played guitar for her, getting really good at it. I will help her. Day 13 We built the house and made another one, which was much easier. King wants us to build more. 3 more people? No idea. Jamie's nice, I like her a lot. She's a hard worker. She also wants to escape. I'll protect her with my life, I swear. I found more boxes, a lot more. More people to come, teaching Jamie chords on the guitar. I love Jamie. Day 14 We finished two more houses. The ones we finished yesterday were furnished exactly like mine. Jamie had her own, and we shared our belongings. She claimed to have lived in New England, and that's all she remembered. I remember now, too. I lived in California. No new info from King, but more boxes with red wine and doughnuts. We drank the wine, and laughed together. Thermostat's at 5. I will protect her from the new people if they are dangerous, I swear... Day 15 We got two new people! Jamie and I helped them feel at home, even though they were still coming to terms with their surroundings. Dropped off clothing at their houses while they were unconscious. No messages from King. One's a man, and the others a female. He's tall and dark, and she's short and blonde. Jamie thinks King is kidnapping people, I think he is helping them. Who is King? Won't find out. 5 degrees warmer. So far a good day. Day 16 Her name's Karla. She's loud and scared. Screamed a lot today, but after an hour or two she calmed down and agreed to help us work. Built more houses, easier with 4 of us. Mark was quiet when we tried to talk to him. More boxes, and a FUCKING PIANO SHOWED! put in Karla's house, she knows how to play it. We talked to her, and she remembers a dream of getting lifted into the air by something outside the window. Aliens? Won't find out. Not a good hypotheses. Almost finished. Karla seems like a bad worker compared to Mark. No messages from King, and Jamie is getting good at the guitar. Day 17 Today, more people arrived. Two were teenagers, the rest were men. One of the teenagers is pregnant, I fear for her. we have no hospitals, nor knowledge of medicine. I have the least knowledge of that stuff of all of us. King will provide though. I asked Jamie about the dream. She had it too, and so did Mark, but not Karla. We're afraid of it. The thermostat is at 23 degrees, wasn't sure what it used to be. Day 18 New people are nice. they fit right it. the teenager is cool, and he still recalls his "past life." the men are excellent workers. the pregnant woman is sick, new boxes though, one marked with hospital. How the fuck do we build a hospital? It turned out to be only plans for another house, with different labeling. Icicles are melting, plenty of food, one of the men plays piano. Jamie is good. I'll protect her. I swear. Day 19 We finally finished the hospital, it took forever. My writing hands hurts. We got more boxes today, medical supplies too. Tonight I'm sleeping with Jamie. She loves me. I will protect her I swear. Day 20 The hospital is fully operational, thank you King. We have beds, Iv, equipment too complicated for any of us to fathom. None of us are doctors. not much to do today...quiet day. Jamie and I fucked, Karla and Kyle flirted. Every one can play an instrument, although the only song we can play is Moonlight Sonata. Strangely, they don't remember playing an instrument prior to this. Today it is warm, 40 degrees. The meat is thawing, which is good. I saved an icebox to keep meat from going bad, but we have plenty. Greg played Mad Libs with us. I am his father now. I will protect him I swear. Day 21 We were busy all day, five more houses to build. Jamie and I are leaders, Kyle gives me nasty glares, and that's rubbing off on Karla. New note. "HE IS YOUR LEADER NOW." neither of them appreciated that. Everyone else is fine, the temperature dropped to 33 degrees. I'm not worried about food anymore, it's cold, but convenient. Mark is my best friend. he starts to remember his past. He lived in Nevada, he often went to casinos. Then he remembered things like his kids and his dreams, and how he will never see his family again. He has the dream too, he will bide his time for escape. Four more houses to build. Day 22 Today we found three new people asleep outside, and one is a doctor! He had Western Maine Pediatrics on his shirt. When he woke up he told us his name was Ronald. In the newly furnished house, the bedroom wall has a signed painting. The poster says "ROTH". is Roth the King? I won't find out, but it's been haunting me, no idea what it meant. I have more questions than answers. Day 24 Jamie wants to take the painting down, but I know that King would get mad. One of the newest people talked to us, she says her name is Miranda, and she is beautiful, more than Jamie. I hide my attration to Miranda well. The question of who Roth and King are keeps bugging me, but I know I won't find out. I will protect Miranda, I swear. Day 25 The new people remember everything, they were from a nice little society. Jamie is doing good, I love her, she is beautiful, and I will protect her, I swear. I will forget about Miranda, I am a leader, so I need to be sane. King provides us with the tools necessary for survival. The final new guy, that one I haven't talked about yet, can play Moonlight Sonata, and used to play it all the time in his high school band. That's all great, but what's a high school? I need to stay sane. Day? MIRANDA IS EVIL! KING PUTS THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD, HE IS BAD, DESTROYING SANITY. I MUST STAY SANE. -30 DEGREES, BEDSHEETS FREEZING, PREGNANT WOMEN DIED, WHY? MARK BLAMES ME, SO I AM ALONE. I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTED AS LEADER. 39 BOXES ALL GONE. GREG ISN'T DEAD, NOT MY SON, NO! IT'S BEEN A WEEK OF FREEZING COLD. Day? I woke up without Jamie, she loves Mark now. I failed to protect her. Mark has a gun now. I'm going to leave now, Miranda is evil, and King is EVERYTHING! I know that now. Greg died. All the people were fools to have trusted me, I'm leaving with pockets full of food. Day 32 I don't care any more, I walked for two hours, and the fucking lights caught up to me. I fell asleep, I drank water, and I kept walking. I found a sleeping bag and a box filled with food. I heard some kind of static hum in the air as I lied down.'m not going back. At least it's warmer. I have Miranda, she is humming a cheerful tune into the dreadful silence this place provides. I think I'll stop here and take another nap. Day 33 I bled from my eyes and ears today, and the humming silence is louder. I wrote with my blood. the king must hurry and provide. I have dreams of Jamie and Mark, hospital is working out better than I am. I love the king. I miss him. I dream of an open door. I must ignore the hum and fucking lights Day 37 Today there were no boxes, and the snow was falling harder than before. I must continue, so I will write later. I'm scared, I set up a quick camp, and buried the traces in snow. I heard footsteps in the snow, loud as an earthquake. I must keep writing, the King is not pleased. I must keep running. Day 38 I've been running all day in small spurts, my backpack is gone, but my paper is with me. Miranda was controlling me directly. I was wrong to have listened to him at all. He is evil. I know that now, and I also know that I need to see him face-to-face. The snow is 3 feet deep. I'm going to make a foxhole, and confront the king as he marches by. I will die, but Jamie is not there to keep me going any more. Moonlight Sonata... Day 39 I fell asleep last night, or day, or whatever, and woke up to thundering. I wasn't scared. I had waited long enough. He was going to die, or I was. the buzz grew louder. I heard a squish and blood ran out of my ears like a crimson river. I saw him. He wasn't a thing. He wasn't solid or tangible. Pure energy. When he moved, the earth followed him. I wasn't supposed to see him. My eyes melt, and I didn't need to see him. His voice didn't need ears to be heard, because it filled my mind, and forced everything else out. Nothing existed but him. This was hell. Or purgatory. I slumped to the ground, and my eardrums healed, and the king erased this diary. I should have listened. He's trying to save me. I'm trapped. I don't know where I am, I just woke up here. I don't think there is any way out. I haven't explored this place fully, because it seems to be never-ending. The walls are white and freezing to the touch, but not the air. There are icicles on the ceiling. I can touch them if I stand on my tiptoes. I tried ramming one into the ceiling for a good ten minutes before giving out. I have no food, no sense of time, and no escape plan. If there were any doors, they'd be perfectly camouflaged. I can't tell how far the room extends; I've walked for 2 hours "today," and there was no end in sight. I'm already thirsty, and the ice off the walls is only enough to wet my lips. I'm going to sleep now. I have no idea why this blank book is with me, but I think I'll keep it with me to stay sane. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal